thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Eyebrows
Paul Burfoot, nicknamed 'Eyebrows', was a supporting character in The Getaway. He is one of Jake Jolson's close associates and is also loyal towards Jake's uncle Charlie. Paul is later killed by Yasmin aboard the Sol Vita. His name was based off the voice actor's. Early Life Paul Burfoot was born in 1973. He was a long time friend of Jake Jolson and in his late teens, Paul joined the Bethnal Green Mob and worked for Jake's uncle Charlie. During his time in the mob, Paul was nicknamed Eyebrows by his cronies. 2002 One day, Eyebrows was spotted hanging around outside a brothel by DC Frank Carter. Frank wanted to arrest Eyebrows, but then saw Paul's associate Jake Jolson arrive. Frank arrested Jake instead and Eyebrows presumably escaped. Shortly after this, Eyebrows had to drive Yasmin, Harry and Grievous to kidnap Mark Hammond's wife and son. Yasmin rebuked Eyebrows for staring at her. The kidnapping went wrong as Suzie was shot dead but Eyebrows drove off with Mark's son and the rest of the gang. When Mark confronted Charlie, Eyebrows knocked Mark out and put him in a chair. Charlie asked Eyebrows to hand Mark a phone and then told Mark that when he phoned him, he has to do the job or his son will die. Later on, Charlie sent Eyebrows on a mission with Mark in order to keep an eye on the latter. The mission was to break Jake out of the prison van. Mark rammed the prison van off the road and Eyebrows enjoyed himself shooting the police officers dead. Eyebrows greeted Jake and then dragged a dummy of Jake over to the van in order to fake Jake's death. Then Eyebrows handed Jake a grenade launcher to blow the van up. Mark drove Jake and Eyebrows back to Charlie's warehouse. At the warehouse, Eyebrows took pleasure in watching Jake beating a Triad to death. Eyebrows later accompanied Jake and Sparky in order to confront Mark Hammond for the Yardies drug money. Eyebrows threatened Mark with his gun. Mark was annoyed that the Jolsons were trying to double-cross him as they were refusing to hand back Alex. Since Mark had tricked Jake by placing a cat in the bag instead of the cash, Sparky tried to kill Mark, but Mark killed Sparky instead. This angered Charlie Jolson who was going to hand Mark over to the other gangs in London. As part of Charlie Jolson's plan to blow up the rival gangs in London, Eyebrows was tasked with placing the bomb on the Sol Vita. This bomb was to blow up the Collins Gang, the Triads, the Yardies as well as Mark Hammond, his son Alex and Yasmin. Death Eyebrows met his end aboard the Sol Vita. Eyebrows encountered Yasmin who was looking for Charlie. Eyebrows foolishly made a pass at Yasmin. Yasmin was offended and shot him dead. Personality Although Eyebrows may seem the quiet type, he is brutal. Eyebrows enjoys shooting police officers dead and shows no remorse towards Mark Hammond. However, Eyebrows is a lot calmer than his fellow associate Jake Jolson. Eyebrows appears to have a lecherous side to him as he tried to make advances on Yasmin. This resulted in his death at the hands of Yasmin. Mission Appearances The Frightener Aiding and Abetting Taxi for Mr Chai? A Cat in a Bag The Prodigal Son (mentioned) Aboard the Sol Vita (mentioned, killed) * Eyebrows made a non-speaking appearance in Frank Carter's first mission Bargain Basement, which happens before The Frightener. Category:The Getaway characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers